Various types of sanitary napkins have been used for many years to retain a woman's bodily secretions such as menses and blood. It is especially problematic when a user is lying down because bodily secretions tend to flow from the body in all directions causing stains on garments and bed linens. One widely used napkin is a tampon to absorb bodily fluids internally. Another is an absorbent pad worn externally. Both types of napkins absorb bodily fluid to a degree but often do not completely absorb the fluids thereby causing undesirable leakage. It is known to combine features of both external and internal sanitary napkins, but this results in a napkin which is often uncomfortable and is not well suited to conform to a wide range of physical characteristics.